


Transformation

by Companion187



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companion187/pseuds/Companion187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent casts a spell that goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



Perched on a cliff over the moors Maleficent gazed at both kingdoms now at peace. She had warred with men for so long that the peace seemed unnatural.  

The scars she and Stefan had inflicted on the land and the creatures within no longer visible.

First love had morphed into an incredible ugly destructive force that had almost destroyed her and her precious Aurora. She loved Aurora as much as if she had borne her. Her Beastie had now grown up.  Now as Queen Aurora governed the land with fairness and wisdom. She and Phillip were now expecting their own child. Maleficent was the guardian of their kingdoms.  Although, she loved her responsibility overseeing the wellbeing of the land she felt something was missing from her life.

“You seem sad.” Aurora approached her from behind. Maleficent turned and smiled.

“Lost in thoughts of the past and what could have been.” Maleficent answered truthfully. “Never mind my melancholy. I am just being idiotic.” She smiled stretched out her hand over Aurora’s growing stomach. “Your little ones grow strong.”

Aurora looked startled. “Ones?”

“I count three souls.”

“Three!” Suddenly faint Aurora swayed. Concerned with Aurora’s sudden pallor Maleficent grabbed her arm and guided her to a rock which she gratefully sank into.

“Aren’t you pleased?” Maleficent asked as Aurora lowered her head below her knees to stave off the dizziness.

Aurora peeked up at Maleficent. “Yes, of course….but…three?” Overcome with this information the world began to spin and she once again lowered her head. Her muffled voice wailed, “I don’t know what kind of mother I’ll be.”

“Oh, Beastie you have a loving heart and you’ll be a wonderful mother. I envy you for I sense you are to be the mother of many.”

“I hope to be a mother like you?” Aurora peeked up looking hopeful.

“I was never a mother.” Maleficent looked away overcome by regret. She had wasted so much of her life pursuing revenge and hatred.

“Liar, you were the best of mothers.” Aurora said affectionately. She took Maleficent’s hand again and rested her head on Maleficent’s shoulder. “Even though my father abused your trust, you still came to love me.”

“You are loving beautiful spirit” Maleficent brushed a wayward tress of hair off Aurora’s face affectionately and stated, “Who would not love you? I thought that I was incapable of love. I had possessed a blackest of hearts when I  had cursed you.” Maleficent reminded her sadly.

“Yes but your love revoked that curse and you were the best of mothers.” Aurora stated having none of it, squeezing  Maleficent”s hand for emphasis.

Maleficent looked at Aurora in wonder that she had gained the love of one so pure of heart. “Hardly, I held you at arm’s length and still you crept into my heart.”

“Yet you were always there, watching over me.”

“Diaval did most of the nurturing.” Maleficent noted self-effacingly.

“You were both the best of parents.” Aurora agreed. Then a thought occurred to her. “Is it too late?”

“Is what too late?”

“Is it too late for you to have children?”

“What?” Now it was Maleficent’s turn to be startled “I don’t like children.” Maleficent  responded automatically though she could not keep the longing from her expression.

“Liar!” Aurora accused affectionately. “It is just something to think about.”

“Romantic love does not exist.” She scoffed cynically.

“Oh, Fairy God Mother, who says you must be in love to produce a child?”

Maleficent was taken aback and at a loss for words.

 

* * *

Maleficent pondered the possibility of having a child and the more she thought about it the more she wanted it.

Without further thought she summoned Diaval who came to her in the form of a raven. He landed on her staff and she patted his back affectionately as she contemplated their future.

The decision made. She quirked her head to the side and with a flick of her finger cast. “Into a fairy.”

Her universe reconfigured.

Maleficent was startled, for it was unlike any spell that she had ever devised for it drew energy from the Earth. A magical mist swirled around Dialval and violently formed into a fiery torrent that consumed him. Its force increased in power as it gleaned its strength from the magical mist of the Moors.  It grew into a huge fiery tornado that encompassed Diaval.  The wind knocked  Maleficent violently back with its force.

“Diaval!” Malificent's heartbroken scream was deafened by cacophony of the torrent.  The inferno appeared to feed upon itself. Had it consumed him completely? What had she done?  The magical mist imploded into a bright light that momentarily blinded her. It suddenly dissipated and a new Diaval emerged. His massive smoking silken black wings which sheltered his face slowly opened. Diaval's eyes now a golden brown emanated an internal magic, black onyx horns had emerged from the top of his head. His massive black wings stretched and spread lifting Diaval up into the air where he hovered.  This new being radiated an ethereal beauty. He now possessed a hard chiseled body which gleamed with an inner radiance.

There was no trace of her minion. It was the Diaval who had faithfully served her and had been her constant companion for decades, yet there was a new regal arrogance to his demeanor. He slowly settled on the ground before her.

“What have you done to my beautiful self?” He incredulously asked.

“It appears I made you more beautiful.” She said breathlessly unable to take her eyes off of him.

“Why?”

She stood up to face him, her eyes vulnerable for a moment. Before she lifted her chin and stated haughtily. “I have a task for you.”

“What task is that mistress?”

“A child….I… I want you to help me produce a child.”

He was silent for aa moment. The prospect of having a child with Maleficent stunned him.

“You want me to help you produce a child?" Diaval felt honored to be the one chosen.

“It will not be your responsibility.”  Maleficent dismissed lightly.

The feeling  of honor was fleeting. Diaval's eyes flared with fury.

“Would I have any say in this or do you simply want to use me?” His voice was low belaying its intensity that Diaval could barely hold in check. The tendon in his cheek flexed with tension.

“You would just have to lay with me.”

“I think there would be more involved than just laying with you” Diaval said sardonically and looked her slowly up and down.”

For the first in her relationship with him she felt flustered especially due the fact that he was magnificently nude. She looked down and quickly averted her gaze as his body had reacted to hers. He had always been a handsome creature, but now his beauty was devastating and to say the least disconcerting. She felt out of control and she didn’t like it.

Diaval became self-aware.  He reached up and felt the horns that had fully formed on his head. “What have you made me?”

“A fairy.” Maleficent turned away not knowing what to do next.

“Mistress I have served you faithfully from the beginning and would have willingly given anything including going into hell ...but this.”

She sensed that he was about to refuse. “Hell is not what I am asking of you."

“What exactly do you require?”

“Aurora is building a family of her own…and I find that there is room in my heart for another child to call my own….my own little love.”

“Your love.” He was hurt and turned away and looked sightlessly at the horizon. “So I am to be the father.”

“You are to be the seed.” She corrected.

“The seed?" Diaval stared sightlessly at the horizon. "This just keeps getting better and better.”

“Diaval, I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

Diavel's throat tightened and he retorted hoarsely. “How I have longed to hear those words from you. Though now spoken, those words have stabbed me through my heart. You need to use and then discard me.”

“What do you want...love?” Maleficent scoffed incredulously. ‘I can’t love you.”

“Stop.” Diaval held out his hand in order to ward off her words.

“I won’t let you hurt me.”

Diaval whipped back to face her so violently Maleficent stepped back. “Don’t you dare compare me to the likes of Stefan!” She was shaken by his vehemence. “You, who would heal a broken branch, continue to wound me deeply.” He accused.

“Clearly this was a bad idea.” She flicked her fingers to cast a spell to change him back into raven. Nothing happened.

Startled she said it aloud. “Into a raven.” The magical mist moved toward him and appeared to be violently repelled from his body.

“What?” She gasped and tried again. “Into a man.” The mist again went toward Diaval and it appeared to hit and invisible barrier and mists flew back.

“It appears that you possess the magic of the fée.” She said wondrously.

“Will I keep this form?”

“So it would appear.”

‘Now I am not so easily dismissed.” He whispered

Maleficent reached out to Diaval who shook his head, His great wings flare outward as he flew into air and hovered.

“I need to think on it…Mistress.” Diaval stressed the last word with derision before he took off and disappeared over the horizon.

Maleficent stared after him well after he had disappeared from sight and wondered how she had ruined it all so quickly.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Diaval roamed the Moors for weeks adapting to his new form and tested out his new powers.

Diaval had been given the gift of healing.

One morning he had found a bird with a broken wing. When he had picked it up a healing energy passed from his hand into the wing miraculously mending it. From that moment on he made it his charge to heal all who were wounded.  

He sensed Maleficent in the distance but couldn’t bring himself to approach her. The truth was he loved Maleficent with all of his heart. Yet she only viewed him as a faithful servant or at best a cherished pet. When Maleficent had stated that she could never come to love him. The truth of those words had cut him to the quick.

There was a time where he would of taken anything she would offer him. Now he didn’t know if he could live with that. He could have her but for a moment in time and then bear the knowledge that she would never truly be his. Then there was the child, in his soul he knew in that he could never fly away from one of his own, for that, would surely destroy him.

Suddenly in the distance Diaval heard a high pitched painful howl he immediately took off and flew toward it and took no notice that Maleficent followed. Diaval flew into a boxed canyon framed by a granite wall. A giant grey and black wolf with silver eyes thrashed frantically against the trap that had snapped over her leg. The trap’s black serrated jaws had shattered its leg within. The wolf repeatedly desperately lunged away from the steel trap but the jaws held fast. It had been driven mad by the pain and had begun to chew off its own leg.

There had been a time when Diaval had detested wolves because they reminded him of the dogs which were used to hunt him. That was all forgotten now that that the wolf withered in pain before him.This trap was not for hunting, this was torture.  He was compelled to ease the beast's suffering.

Diaval landed close to it and the wolf lunged savagely toward him but the trap brought it up short. It yelped piteously clearly in agony Diaval’s eyes were filled with sorrow. He murmured softly, “Oh, my girl, what have they done to you?”

Diaval closed the gap between them and reached out to the frenzied beast. Maleficent who silently stood behind him froze in fear. At this distance the wolf could easily maul Diaval or rip out his throat.

At the touch of Diaval’s hand the beast became mesmerized and then cowered back. Slowly it calmed. Diaval slowly moved his hand from the massive beast ’s crown toward the wound. It stared at Diaval seeking refuge in his touch. Diaval’s hand moved gently down through the beast’s trembling fur till it reached the mangled flesh and bone enmeshed in the trap. “Ah, the evil of men.” He murmured.

Diaval grasped the metal jaws as he pried the trap apart, He hand immediately felt the searing burn of the metal as his skin  blistered, yet he did not let go.He ignored the pain. When the trap opened the wolf cried out weakly as it dragged itself away. It left chunks of flesh behind.  Diaval whipped it arountod to fling the trap into the granite cliff face with such force that it scattered and fell uselessly to the ground. His wounds magically mended. He turned back to the beast who mewled in pain as it licked its lacerated flesh. Diaval knelt by the beast as it looked up and pressed its muzzle to Diaval’s chest. A blue mist formed within his palms and penetrated the marred flesh, mending bone and tissue. At last the beast was still, at peace, but exhausted from its trauma, She licked Diaval’s hand gratefully as lowered her head beside Diaval's lap and fell into a peaceful sleep. Diaval continued to pet it.

Maleficent felt an affinity with the beast. She too had wounds that needed to heal.

“I have a gift for you.” Maleficent spoke abruptly from behind him.

Diaval head jerked up and he froze before he turned slowly and came to his feet. He spoke to her for the first time in weeks though he was wary. “Do you now?”

“it is a special gift and I hope that you will accept it.”

“Maleficent, you don’t need to give me anything. I have decided to…”

Maleficent cut off before he could continue stepped closer and placed her forefinger on his lips. He stilled with her touch vulnerability filled his expression.

“Shhhh, my gift first.” She stared at his lips before looking up with a sultry gleam in her eye. “Close your eyes.” She cajoled.  

He hesitated for a moment. She arched a brow and waited. Diaval, clearly not trusting her, slowly closed his eyes.  Maleficent slowly leaned in her lips lightly grazed his. Diaval’s massive wings flew out immediately as he retreated  He covered his mouth with the back of his hand in shock as he settled back to his feet but stayed just out of reach.

Maleficent’s eyes shimmered with his rejection. “I have ruined it haven’t I?”

He shook his head. “You needn’t pretend affection for me…I …I will give you a child.” He took no pleasure with this decision.

“Oh Diaval, I have wounded you sorely. It is my deepest regret.”

“Don’t…I don’t want your pity.”

“You don’t have it.” He turned his back to her. “Please let me explain.” She implored. He did not turn back but he waited.

“I believed in love once. I thought I loved Stefan or should I say I loved who I thought him to be....what I wanted him to be. I left myself open and vulnerable and he betrayed me. My fascination with Stefan blinded me to his duplicity.  As a result I closed my heart to love.“

Diaval flinched but said nothing.

“ I vowed I would never leave myself vulnerable....never love again.”

Diaval lowered his head and nodded.

“Then I met you my steadfast and faithful friend. You who were with me when I was at my worst, when I was so lost in hatred and revenge I lashed out. Yet you never faltered in your devotion to me. Even now you would give me my desire even though it would cause you pain. Forgive me for my selfishness in not seeing that.” Maleficent moved around him grasped his hand and clasped it to her chest over her heart. His eyes focused on their hands as desire began to burn into his core.

He could feel her beating heart. “I live to serve you Mistress. My desire is to make your wish come true.” Diaval murmured as he avoided her eyes.”

“Since you left me, I have been bereft. I am like that beast My Diaval, I crave your hand to heal me...to open my heart. I missed you terribly; your companionship…your counsel…your touch. You have reclaimed my heart I…I love you Diaval!”

Startled Diaval looked up. “Maleficent, please, don’t say it if it is not true. I couldn’t bear it.”

Maleficent framed  his face with her hands. “Diaval, look into my eyes. When have I ever lied to you?” He grasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips to devoutly kiss her palm. Maleficent’s breath caught in her throat with the sensation.

“I have loved you always.” Diaval brokenly admitted.

“I think I loved you too. I was too stubborn to admit it.“

“My dearest love  I am ready for my gift now.” He smiled shyly.

True love’s kiss.” She whispered.

“True love’s kiss.” He agreed.

She framed his face with her hands and moved in slowly as his eyes focused on her luscious red lips. Their lips barely met for a moment before parting. It wasn’t enough. They moved in to firmly seal their kiss. She lightly sucked in his bottom lip as the tip of his tongue caressed hers, They were lost in the sensation of each other. Their massive wing spread in unison and spun them slowly up over the tree tops.  Their fingers interlocked as they spun in an aerial dance. Their kiss broke and they became lost in each other’s eyes.

Maleficent giggled and flew back suddenly. “Catch me if you can.” She dared playfully and darted off. He took off after her.

During the chase they soared through their dominion with the moors wondrous vistas, their wings skimming the surface of its lakes and rivers, as they drank in the beauty. Finally ,the chase ended by a great tree that stood on the edge of a great cliff.

“This is our home.” She offered shyly. Maleficent brought her hands up to removed her gown. She stood timidly as she shyly gazed at him from beneath her lashes. Diaval’s breath caught in his throat as she was magnificent.

“Diaval, come lay with me... become my mate.” She kneeled on the mossy ground at the base of the tree. Her wings spread beneath her as she lay down. He came to her as he sank slowly to his knees. He softly brought his lips to hers grazed them softly over hers before the kiss deepened. Now that he had a taste of her lips he could not quench his thirst. His lips traveled down her body to her breasts.

“Our children will find nourishment here. His tongue traced the outline of the areola before his sucked in the nipple. Maleficent arched her neck with the sensation.  His mouth trailed to her belly. “Our child will rest within.” Diaval murmured reverently as he kissed her abdomen. Maleficent’s fingers threaded through Diaval’s silken ebony tresses.

“Oh Diaval! What you do to me.” She gasped. He moved lower. His palm spread her thighs as he palmed her open. His fingers caressed  inner lips,  “You petals open for me like a wondrous flower. Would you taste just as sweet?” He looked up at her as he leaned down licked and then suckled her essence. Maleficent shuddered with the sensation. He drove her mad with his touch.

“Diaval, please…I….want…want you in me.”

Diaval looked down at his own endowments and was now unsure. She was so small. “I don’t want to hurt you my love.”

“You won’t hurt me….please.”

Diaval dipped the head of his cock along the moist heat of her core. He rubbed the wetness over the length of the staff. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly. She felt the pinch of pain and then the pleasure of being filled. He worked himself in in slow ever deepening thrusts until he was in her to the hilt. Maleficent’s wings extended on the forest floor and shuddered. Diaval was still waiting for Maleficent to adjust to his girth. Maleficent rotated her hips experimentally, immersed in the sensation of him moving within her.

“Diaval….move…please….harder.” she pled.

Diaval could no longer hold himself back as he thrust into her rhythmically; over time he increased his speed incrementally. He was climbing to a crest that he had never known. He pounded into her, she screamed as the climax flowed over her, her thighs trembled around his hips as they reached ecstasy together. His back arched back and his black wings extended out and shuddered as his seed filled her. The seed, like their love had found root and began to grow. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Yeaka for the prompt. I hope you enjoy this story. I love comments suggestions or kudos if you feel so inclined. Again I served as my own Beta any glaring errors please let me know.
> 
> I can also be found on Doctorscompainion187@tumblr.com


End file.
